Altena
, Altenna |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |relatives =Baldur (Ancestor) Njörun (Ancestor) Dáinn (Indirect Ancestor) Calf (Paternal Grandfather) Alfiona (Paternal Grandmother) Byron (Maternal Grandfather) Quan (Father) Ethlyn (Mother) Travant (Adoptive Father/Distant Relative) Sigurd (Uncle) Deirdre (Aunt) Oifey (Distant Relative) Leif (Younger Brother) Arion (Adoptive Brother/Distant Relative) Seliph (Cousin) |nationality =Leonster |residence = |home = |faction(s) = |occupation(s)=Princess of Leonster |game =Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 Fire Emblem Awakening (SpotPass) Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Chapter 8: Dragon Knights of Thracia in Chapter 9: [[For Whose Sake]] (Genealogy of the Holy War) Chapter 9: The Emblem of Njörun (Thracia 776) Xenologue 4: Lost Bloodlines 1 (Awakening) |class =Dragon Knight (Genealogy of the Holy War and Thracia 776) Wyvern Lord (Awakening) |mirage = |voiceby =Morgan Berry |jap_voiceby = Haruka Tomatsu}} Altena is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War who makes several minor appearances in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. She is the daughter of Quan and Ethlyn, as well as the older sister of Leif. Being a direct descendant of Crusader Njörun, she inherited the ability to wield the Gáe Bolg from Quan. She is also a descendant of Crusader Baldr from her mother's side. In addition, she is the granddaughter of Calf, Alfiona, and Byron, the niece of Sigurd, and a cousin of Seliph. Profile At the age of three, Altena was kidnapped by Travant after his murders of her parents in the Aed Massacre. She was raised by Travant alongside his biological son, Arion, and eventually became a full-fledged Dragon Knight with the ability to wield the Gaé Bolg. ''Genealogy of the Holy War'' Altena is first seen when she receives orders from Travant to seize Manster, soon after the death of Bloom at the hands of Seliph's army. While she initially protests due to her desire to avoid harming civilians, she reluctantly obeys and begins to assist Coruta in their mission. Once they reach the mountains south of Manster, Altena attempts to stop Coruta from fighting, thinking that she can convince their enemies to surrender. However, Coruta reveals that he was instructed to ignore Altena and proceeds to attack. After the battle, she returns to the capital of Thracia, where Travant expresses his disappointment caused by her disobedience. Later, during her mission to retake Mease Castle in Chapter 9, Altena encounters Leif, who reveals the truth of her heritage. Once she looks into his eyes, she begins to believe him and decides to return to Thracia Castle to ask Travant about it. Upon learning the truth, she attempts to kill Travant, but Arion interrupts her and knocks her out. After Travant's death at the hands of Seliph's army, she regains consciousness and tries to convince Arion to call for a truce. However, she ultimately fails and ends up defecting to Seliph's army, where she is placed in opposition to Arion. In Chapter 10, Leif cheers up Altena when she is in low spirits as a result of worrying about Arion, who has been taken by Prince Julius. During the Final Chapter, Altena encounters Arion once again and successfully convinces him to defect from Grannvale's services and fight alongside her. ''Thracia 776'' In Thracia 776, Altena is introduced alongside Travant when they send an army to attack General Hannibal's mansion, mistakenly thinking that it is occupied by bandits. Later in the game, she travels to Tahra in order to give Arion's Dragonpike to Dean. She asks Dean to use it to protect Arion's fiancée, Linoan. In Chapter 23, she appears as an enemy unit who cannot be recruited or defeated by the player. Once Coruta and his battalion begin their attack on Manster, Altena leaves the battlefield. After the liberation war, Altena aids Leif in the reconstruction of the united Thracia Peninsula. It is mentioned in Thracia 776 that she is emotionally devastated as a result of the war, and for this reason, she is comforted by her loyal knight, Eda. Personality Altena is a kindhearted and strong-willed woman who shares her mother's brazen nature. Unlike Arion, she is unwilling to go to any length to fulfill Travant's orders and instead openly opposes him at times. Coruta describes Altena as being "too soft". It is stated that she has always been there for Coirpre like a mother. She shares a close bond with Arion, and is very reluctant to fight against him, even after learning the truth about her heritage. In her conversation with Finn in Chapter 9, it is revealed that Altena always desired to have his attention during her early childhood. In-Game ''Genealogy of the Holy War Recruitment In Chapter 9: For Whose Sake, speak to Altena with Leif before defeating Travant. She will then return and seek Seliph's audience. Finn must be alive when she is recruited. She will also disappear if Seliph captures Grutia before she can talk to him. Base Stats '''Notes:' Parent characters are assumed to be at Level 30 by the end of the First Generation. Unlike most female children, Altena inherits the equipment of her father, Quan, instead of her mother. * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood '*'Joins without Leadership Growth Rates (With Holy Blood Bonuses) |135% |65% |7% |45% |60% |25% |55% |12% |} Promotion Gains Overall Altena is the only playable Dragon Knight in the game, as well as the only flier in the second generation aside from Fee/Hermina. In contrast to them, she is not particularly fast, despite her high Speed growth, but she has far superior Strength and Defense. While the Gaé Bolg gives her very high physical Attack (the highest in the game if she is holding the Power Ring), she is rather frail, due to her very poor Resistance and the prominence of enemy mages and archers/bow knights in the last two chapters. Like Shannan and Febail, she is a common target for Sleep Staves, which can make using her rather tedious at times, as she will need to be frequently cured by a healer. She has a powerful set of skills, including Critical and Adept, and learns Pursuit upon her promotion to Dragon Master. This means that her offense will always be excellent, likely very close to the best among the physical attackers in the game. Because of her Resistance issues, it is recommended to give her the Barrier Sword as a second weapon (note that this can only be done if Laylea is recruited instead of Lene). Depending on whether or not the player is concerned with Arion's survival in the Final Chapter, she will either see very little combat after his recruitment, or she can lead him into battle. The second option can provide the player with some useful bait (particularly the generic Dragon Knights, as the enemy will typically target them). Conversations In Chapter 9, if Finn is alive at the beginning of the chapter and Leif speaks to Altena, she will leave the battlefield, and can be recruited later on. In Chapter 9, after Travant is defeated, Seliph may recruit Altena by speaking to her. In Chapter 9, after Grutia Castle is captured, either Finn or Hannibal may speak to Altena, and she will gain three points of HP. Note that if one of them has initiated his respective conversation with her, the other will not be able to speak to her. In Chapter 10, if Leif speaks to Altena, she will gain one point of Luck. In Chapter 10, after Miletos Castle is captured, Coirpre may speak to Altena, whereupon she will gain five points of Resistance. In the Final Chapter, after Freege is captured and Arion makes his appearance, Altena may speak to him to turn him and his group into allied NPCs. Love Altena is unable to fall in love with any of the other characters. Despite this, she is featured heavily the Jealousy system, often placing high in many of the male characters' priority lists. ''Thracia 776 Stats *Stats may vary due to auto-leveling *Cannot be defeated Awakening SpotPass ''*''Enemy only, joins unequipped Fire Emblem Heroes |-|Original= ;Luminous Rider :''Daughter of Quan and Ethlyn, and inheritor of the Gáe Bolg. She was raised by her family's enemy, Travant. Appears in Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Lance |Skill= Earthly Gáe Bolg Retribution }} Skills Overall Base Set Counters Skill Inheritance Quotes Genealogy of the Holy War Awakening Heroes :Altena/Heroes Quotes Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher)'' Altena is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: Etymology Altena is a corruption of the name for the Greek deity Athena, goddess of wisdom and war. Her Roman counterpart is Minerva. Trivia *Much like Tine, Altena will be recruited into Seliph's army even if she does not talk to him during her retreat from Thracia. She will be listed as an enemy NPC however, and cannot be controlled outside of the player's home castle. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters